Swap Meat
by imdrowninginfootwear
Summary: Set at the end of Swap Meat  5.12  Dean asks Sam why he doesn't want an apple pie life anymore. No Wincest. Written for shadowdancer33996 from their story suggestion. Oneshot.


**A/N: This is set at the end of Swap Meat (5.12) after Sam tells Dean that he doesn't want a normal life anymore. Written for shadowdancer33996 for their prompt asking what made Sam change his mind.**

* * *

><p>"So what made you change your mind?" Dean asked from the driver's seat.<p>

"Change my mind about what?" Asked Sam.

"About the apple pie life, having a family," Dean clarified.  
>Sam didn't want to answer, but he knew that they were in for a long drive to go to their next case. And the level of annoying his brother was capable of. He decided not to give in that easily, though.<p>

"Doesn't matter," Said Sam.

"What's that supposed to mean? All you wanted was a normal life. Your entire outlook changes and I don't get to know why?" Asked Dean who who was clearly frustrated.

"I just don't want to talk about it okay," Said Sam.

"Sam I feel like I'm losing you," Admitted Dean. "I mean look how long that kid had me fooled for. I don't even know who you are anymore."

"Dean can you please just leave it alone this one time?" Asked Sam.

"Okay, all right," Said Dean as he turned the music up.

The boys were silent for a few minutes before Sam huffed out, "It's just that . . . . never mind."

"Oh no, you are not getting away with that one," Said Dean. "You were going to tell me something and you stopped yourself."

"Dean," Sam complained.

"Sammy you are going to tell me," Dean said.

"Why do you even care that much?" Asked Sam.

"Because maybe I thought that if there was still hope for you there might be some for me," Said Dean.

"You want a normal life?" Sam asked confused.

"I don't know, sometimes I think so . . ." Dean admitted. "Why don't you anymore?"

When Sam was still silent Dean pulled the car over onto the side of the road.

"Dean what are you doing?" Asked Sam.

"We're not driving until I get some answers," Said Dean.

Sam sighed then began to explain, "There's no way that it's possible. We can't have a normal life. No matter how many things we kill there's still more and they always find us. They always will and that's not going to change. Besides we have trouble keeping ourselves alive, let alone anyone else. And lets face the facts, there's a good chance that we aren't surviving the apocalypse anyways. Even if we do it isn't our destiny, our destiny is to live on the road and go down fighting."

"Screw destiny," Said Dean. "We're going to stop this thing without giving in to the dicks upstairs."

"Dean that's not it. I mean before all of this apocalypse crap Mom tried to have a normal life and look at what happened. She's dead, Dad's dead, and we've died more than our share of times. Starting a family is starting a chain of death," Sam said.

"Well even if that is true it doesn't mean you can't at some level want it," Said Dean.

"If we had a normal life everyone we saved would still be dead," Sam pointed out.

"You don't want it at all?" Asked Dean.

"No, it would feel wrong. I don't need to start a family Dean. All the family I need is you and Bobby. Besides which seems more complicated to you? Having a wife and kids or killing evil?" Sam asked.

"True," Said Dean. "It just doesn't seem like you to want to give it up that easily, though."

"Dean I've changed. I'm not the kid who wants to runaway and go to college. I know it's a load of crap. I wouldn't trade what we have in for some crummy family, I wouldn't trade it for anything," Said Sam.

"We'd better get driving, if I'm stuck in this car with you for too long I might start growing girl parts," Dean said sarcastically.

"It's a little too late for that," Sam joked as Dean pulled the car off the side of the road.

"Bitch," Said Dean.

"Jerk," Sam replied.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! This was just a little one-shot because I was bored. Thanks again to shadowdancer33996 for the idea :D Thanks for reading everybody and I hope you liked it!**


End file.
